Italian Nights
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: The Bladebreakers take a vacation to Italy. What happens in Italy, stays in Italy. TyKa RaMa implied KennyHilary mentioned once, so far
1. I Can Never Beat You

Ayumu: Hey everyone! Italian Nights is finally done! Go me! Sakura isn't here right now she has to go to Drill team practice!

Kai: Yeah and you have to go to theater practice in about 45 minutes! Hurry up!

Ayumu: Fine, I will but at least, you could be thankful I'm writing about you and Tyson!

Kai: Yeah...still just, hurry up.

Ayumu: KAY! KAY! Can you do the disclaimer?

Kai: Yeah sure. Disclaimer: Ayumu does not own Beyblade. Which makes him quite sad, though I don't care, I'm just reading off a stupid peace. All he does own is the plot and the title. Oh yeah. Please don't sue, Ayumu cries like a girl.

Ayumu: I DO NOT/GLARES at KAI/ Tyson do the warning.

Tyson: So you finally let me in on the fic! (Ayumu: Shut up Tyson! Or no fic with KAI!) FINE! Warning: Kai and me are the main yaoi couple. Well its kinda more shonen ai then yaoi but just in case. The other paring is Ray/Max! And Kai is uke, duh like he would be anything else with me around, especially since I'm- (Kai; TYSON!). /Looks smug with himself/ Well a lot of people are kinda OOC in this fic, mainly Kai, kinda Max and Ray, itsy witsy bit, I'm - (Kai: TYSON WE GET IT!). Fine. But Ayumu, actually knows a lot bout Beyblade. Oh my god! Ayumu knows a lot about something? When did that happen!

Ayumu: Shut up! Oh! I forgot to tell you. This fic is a rewrite of one I did a long time ago, I was gonna upload that one but I decided that it sucked and rewrote it! The things I do for you! But if you want to read the first one just e-mail me and I'll let you read it. Now! On with the fic!

**Italian Nights**

Chapter one: I can never win

The Bladebreakers, except for Kenny, who went to computer camp instead, were now on their way to Italy for their vacation. Max was occupying himself with singing.

"Airplane! Airplane! Flying high! Flying low! Flyi-" Max was cut off by a very irritated Ray "MAX!" Max turned to his boyfriend with a smile, "Yes Ray?" He asked happily.

"Shut. UP!" Ray's temper got a little out of hand. "B-but R-ray. I-it's the airplane song," Max whimpered. "Don't you dare Max!" Ray said closing his eyes and looking away, "Your puppy dog pouting aren't you?" Max replied with a no, even though it was a total lie. Ray gave a sigh of relief the turned to Max. "Go- MAX!" Max was sitting their with his all famous puppy dog pout on.

"Max, why do you do this to me? Why?" Ray was seriously looking like he was about to cry. Max glomped him. "Don't cry Ray! My pretty kitty shouldn't cry!" If Ray didn't have a few extra pounds on him he would've sunk down in his seat, more or less out of embarrassment.

"Max. I told you not to call me that." Max grinned. "I know but it suits you!" Ray sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win if he argued. "Ray, you know we haven't heard anything from Tyson and Kai this whole time." Ray blinked, "Your right, Maxie. I wonder what's going on? They usually fight like an old married couple." Max giggled.

"Yup! Maybe we should check on them." Ray nodded and Max let go of his hold on Ray. Tyson and Kai's seat's were three rows back, so their journey wasn't long. (Ayumu: I have on clue if you can get up on planes other than to go to the bathroom. I am sorry for my ignorance.)

Max and Ray were now at there destination. They had found out the reason why they had not heard a peep out of Tyson or Kai. The reason being, they were asleep. With Tyson sitting up right, with his hand on Kai's thigh and Kai's head resting on his teammates shoulder, with his hand on Tyson's.

The couple headed back to their seats, Ray with a scowl and Max with a grin. They sat down and silence ensued. "Ray," Max said breaking the silence, "Guess you owe me 20 dollars, huh?" Ray drooped his head, ebony bangs covering his eyes, then reached inside his chest pocket and pulled out a 20. "I, can't believe it. How did you know?" Ray said lifting his head. Max smiled big. "Cause I set them up!" Max quickly covered his mouth, just realizing what he just said.

"Oh really? You know, Maxie, that's cheating." Ray rested his elbow on the armrest between his a Max's seats, then rested chin on his hand. "Guess so, Ray," Max said behind his hands, before he brought his hands down. Ray was looking at his worst nightmare, The famous Max puppy dog pout. Ray stared for a minute then sighed. "I can never beat you, can I Max?" Max shook his head happily, then leaned in and kiss the boy in front of him. But, before their lips brushed, Max whispered, "And that's why you love me."

OWARI! (Well not quite)

Ayumu: Okay that was more Ray/Max then I wanted it to be…….Well! I promise that the next chapie will have a lot more of Ty/Kai! So you do love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue! And if you still want to read the first one, just e-mail!Oh and one more thing! I'm doing another fanfic, Beyblade, Ty/Ka and Ra/Ma,it's going to be the story of D N Angel and i don't know who should be who, so if you could help that would be great!Bie Lei Oh!


	2. Kai Dominated?

Ayumu: Hey guys! I promise this chapter will have a lot of Tyson/Kai! Since most of you are asking for it. (glares at readers) Kidding! I love you all! Well, I can't think of anything to say so….I guess all just start the story…..

Kai: So we don't have to act out a whole scene?

Ayumu: No.

Kai: Ok.

Ayumu: Um….Yeah. Tyson do the Disclaimer.

Tyson: Okay. Disclaimer: Ayumu does not own anything, except the plot, and the title, and that's about it.

Kai: I'll do the Warning: Cuddling, kissing, fluffy things, Ty/Ka and Ra/Ma.

Sakura: Are you guys dead or something?

****

Italian Nights chapter two

Tyson was awoken by movement at his side. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then looked towards the source of the movement. Kai, the team leader of the Bladebreakers and Tyson's boyfriend for two years, shifted again. Tyson smiled slightly, Kai really didn't look so cold when he was sleeping.

"Kai," Tyson whispered softly, "Wake up, love." Kai groaned and tried to get away from the noise, though he didn't get quite far, since they were still on the plane. So this action almost ended him up on the floor, but thanks to Tyson, who caught him in the nik of time, that didn't happen.

"Jeez Kai, I knew you fell for me, but not literally," Tyson said with a smile helping the gray eyed blader back in his seat. Kai threw him a glare, "Tyson, shut up. That didn't even make sense." Tyson's smile widened, "Kai, what did I say about if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it?" Kai rolled his eyes and replied, "You're a moron Tyson."

Tyson, slipped an arm around Kai's waist. "Yeah but you still love me!" Kai sighed, "Yeah, why's that?" Tyson threw another arm around Kai's waist, then nuzzled his neck. "Aw! Kai! Don't be like that!" Tyson whined. Kai let out a deep sigh of surrender, he just wanted to back to sleep, he was comfy. Kai went on with his ramblings about being woke up.

Tyson, who was getting very irritated that Kai wasn't paying attention to anything he said and was off in la la land, kissed Kai's neck hoping to get him out of his ravine. And Kai jumped at contact, I guess it worked.

"What was that for?" Tyson grinned, "You weren't paying attention to me." Kai turned his head, hiding the small smile playing on his face, "Tyson, don't ever change." Tyson, cupped Kai's chin to bring his face to look at his, when stone gray met chocolate brown he whispered, "I wasn't planning on it." Then leaned in and captured Kai's lips in a sweet kiss.

Ayumu: I'm so proud of me. Sorry it was really short but, I think that's pretty good for someone on writers block. FI it's not that good, tell me. Then I'll rewrite it when I don't' have writer's block. Which will be when the next time it rains. /sighs/ Does anyone know of a Rainbringer?

Kai: I'm guessing writer's block is bad?

Ayumu: Yeah. It's also very annoying and I act all crabby and stuff.

Kai: Yeah I can tell, maybe you need some sugar?

Ayumu: Bleh, sugar.

Kai; OH MY GOD!

Ayumu: Whatever.

Tyson: Huh? He sounds like you Kai.

Kai; Shut up Tyson.

Tyson: But you still love me!

Kai/mumbles/


End file.
